gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Hawk (Movie)
:Hawk is a G.I. Joe character from the G.I. Joe film. Fiction Rise of Cobra (2009 Movie) :Portrayed by Dennis Quaid. Hawk was the call-sign of G.I. Joe's Commander, Gen. Clayton Abernathy. Previous to joining the team, he had personally fought in several conflicts around the world. He was seen first during the unvailing of the M.A.R.S nanomite warheads, taking an interest in the weapon and sent Alpha Team to make sure the case was protected. After the attempted theft of the case containing the warheads Breaker created a holographic form of Hawk so he and Duke can talk face to face while the General was still in the Pit. He later explained to Duke what GI Joe is and also tried to prevent Duke and Ripcord from joining the team as their mission was over. He later told James McCullen he would personally keep the warheads until they can be delivered back to M.A.R.S. Through Duke's "blackmailing" he was forced to allow both Duke and Ripcord to join the team temporarily and later informed Duke of scoring in the top ten while Ripcord just passed. During the Attack of the Pit General Hawk was in his office signing forms Cover Girl gave him. She was stabbed from behind by Zartan and he gave Zartan a right hook to the face and quickly grabbed his gun. However Storm Shadow appeared and disarmed him and though Hawk was able to avoid a few of Storm Shadow's attacks he ultimately had a sword at his neck. Instead of killing him then and there Storm Shadow instead slashed his chest and assisted The Baroness in retrieving the weapon's case by holding Hawk's head to the scanner. Storm Shadow letting Hawk live led to Hawk crawling to his desk and alerting security of the breach before passing out. He is seen after the battle unconscious with a bandage wrapped around his chest. He was informed of Alpha Team's failure to stop the attack on Paris and Duke's capture by Cobra. It is shown Hawk is still badly injured and required a wheelchair to move and required a cane to stand, though weakly. He informed the team of their dismissal and return to their respective heads. After Breaker discovered the location of McCullen's base, he authorized the attack by Alpha Team and also asked all Joe Personnel to chose to return to their new station or stay with the Joes just for the attack. He coordinated the attack from the Pit, though still requiring a cane, and later gave the launch orders for the attack. At the end of the movie he is shown to have fully recovered from his injuries and is walking with the Joes to their plane for their next mission. Personality and abilities General Hawk was a capable leader and cared about his troops. He was willing to twist orders and turn them to his favour or even disobey them completely if the situation demanded it, and did so to help prevent the rise of Cobra. Hawk believed that nobody could ask to be part of GI Joe: instead they would get ''asked. However he did allow Duke and Ripcord to join the Joes after Duke revealed that he had a history with the Baroness. Hawk gradually grew to respect both Duke and Ripcord and offered them a chance to stay in GI Joe permanently. Though Hawks combat abilities were not properly displayed during the movie, he was a skilled soldier. One doctor referred to him as "one tough bastard". He briefly fought Zartan and Storm Shadow, punching Zartan in the face and evading a couple of blows from Shadow but was no match for the ninjitsu master. Due to his injuries at the hands of Shadow, Hawk was unable to enter combat for the rest of the movie. Toys Behind the scenes *Hawk's action figure file card: ''A courageous, highly intelligent leader, Hawk has seen action in conflicts around the world. He's trained his team to be fearless defenders of freedom, ready to protect the world against the forces of evil. Appearances *''The Rise of Cobra Movie Prequel 1'' *''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' External links *My Useless Knowledge biography *http://tfumux.fandom.com/wiki/Hawk *http://tfumux.fandom.com/wiki/Hawk_(disambiguation) References Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Movie characters